(a) Technical Field
Embodiments relate to a switch control circuit and a resonant converter including the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
It is preferable for a resonant converter to operate in an inductive region. When the resonant converter operates in a capacitive region, hard switching caused by non-zero voltage switching occurs. The resonant converter may be damaged due to heat generated by the hard switching. The hard switching may occur when a line voltage input to the resonant converter decreases or may occur in overload conditions.